callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wüstling
The Wüstling'https://www.instagram.com/p/BW-wInWlRkI (English: "'Libertine") is a special zombie in Call of Duty: WWII's Nazi Zombies mode. This zombie serves as a brute-type enemy that charges its prey when enraged, otherwise it is docile. Appearance The specimen's upper torso is left exposed, leaving it as a vulnerable portion to attack. It has a German Iron Cross stitched onto its chest, and although deformed, it retains its muscular anatomy, acting as a durable biological armor. Its entire body is heavily augmented to support its nervous system. The equipment itself provides more protection for the specimen when under attack. Its spinal cord is accompanied with a retainer to keep it upright while walking. Its right hand is replaced with a metallic spiked-blunt object or "claw" as described by Dr. Peter Straub mainly used as a weapon. Overview The Wüstling moves fairly slowly. This may be due to the heavy weight of its blunt weapon. It also deals two hits of damage when attacking a player, as well as having a longer reach. Wüstlings will start to appear on wave 11, where one will spawn per wave. On wave 15 and on, two Wüstlings will spawn per wave. There are two states of which this zombie will act. *'Neutral -' Like other zombies, it will follow its prey, moving slower than its non-militarized counterparts. The Wüstling can be heard walking due to its weight, which allows an attentive player from being surprised by it from around a corner. If it gets close to a player in this state, it will swipe at the player. *'Enraged -' When attacked, it will be outraged, causing it to go into a violent rampage phase. Upon being attacked with ranged weapons (except the Tesla Gun), it will briefly crouch before charging at the player who attacked it, whilst roaring and knocking over all zombies in its way. It will attack by slamming its spiked-club on the ground. Its speed is higher than the average undead and can catch up to and surprise a player if they did not notice it charging at them. Also, the Wüstling has a small turning radius, being able to turn almost 90 degrees whilst charging and will, if given the space, be able to turn around. After the Wüstling finishes its charge (which makes a loud cracking sound), it will be unable to attack, move or turn for a short duration. *'''Unseen - '''When the wustling is not visible due to vision obstruction, the wustling will move at an increase pace. The wustling will continue to move at this increased speed from any distance away from the player(s) until in view. Interestingly enough, the Wüstling's weak spot is actually his back, his spinal cord to be exact, and shooting it (or even using melee) with any weapon will bring him down rather quickly. This can be done after it charges, when using Camouflage or Shellshock When a Vernichten is collected, all Wüstlings will be knocked back and stunned for a short duration, rendering them unable to attack. If the Vernichten was collected as the Wüstling was charging, it will immediately stop the charge. Gallery Army of the Dead Screenshot 3 WWII.jpg Army of the Dead Screenshot 4 WWII.jpg Wustling.jpeg|Wüstling Pre-Order bonus figurine from Gamestop References Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Enemies